<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knight of Wands by odinsons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624635">The Knight of Wands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons'>odinsons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Idk if I got Zuko's character right rip, Main character is daughter of a tarot reader, Post-Episode: s02e07 Zuko Alone, Yes the mc is bisexual, zuko/reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the daughter of a tarot reader who predicted something dire for Prince Zuko when he was a young boy. Now, three years later, a mysterious stranger shows up at the front of her tent, and realizes that he's not so mysterious after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knight of Wands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopefully I got down his character well, I just finished my first round of avatar and I couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Hope you all enjoy! Also slight warnings for swearing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy couldn’t have been older than twelve. I never did readings on anybody under the age of sixteen, but he stared at my cards in awe and wonderment, and I could feel his energy bouncing off of his shoulders. He was ready.<br/>	“Would you like a reading, my dear?” I ask, sitting in my velvet stool. “I won’t scare you or tell you anything you don’t want to know.”<br/>	The boy grins, and I realize there is something familiar about him. I’m just not sure what yet. “You won’t scare me. I’m not afraid of anything,” he says, and sits on the stool across from me, his back straight and hands folded. He sits like royalty. “But I don’t have anything to give you…”<br/>	“It’s fine, my dear. Your curiosity is enough.” The cards shuffle in my hands like water, just like my sister counterpart. I feel the energy eddying and flowing through the cards, all seventy-eight of them speaking to me at once in different voices. Old and young, male and female, evil and good. Until finally, two fell out face-down, and when I pulled them up, two cards looked back at me.<br/>	The boy could tell it was bad, so he raised his eyebrow and said, “What’s wrong?” He wasn’t scared--just curious. I could tell by the way his energy moved. <br/>	I place the card down on the table. Seven of Swords and Five of Wands. “I can see there’s going to be a big disagreement soon in your life and with someone whom you trust dearly. Stakes will be high, and you’ll think you’ll be fine, but be careful. There’s great betrayal.” I shuffle again, and another card falls out. Death. “But this is going to result in a big change in your life.” Eight of Wands flies out of the deck and nearly hits the boy in the face. “And it’s going to lead you into a new direction, whether its a location or a new way of thinking.”<br/>	I shuffle some more, looking up at the boy who looks neither frightened or excited. He’s just soaking in all the information, but no questions come out of his mouth. No tears line his eyes, either. Thankfully--I was scared I was going to frighten him. “Do you want to continue?” I ask him.<br/>	“Sure.” Then two more cards fall--The Tower and Nine of Swords. I bite my lip, unsure if I should say this. And hiding between the two cards is the Page of Wands, and when I look up at him I realize now who I’m staring at. <br/>“You, Prince Zuko, are going to be the end of the fire nation bloodline.”<br/>	At that, the Prince of the Fire nation widens his eyes, stands up, and walks out of my tent, whispering a small “thank you”. I really hope I don’t end up in a prison cell tonight.</p><p>****<br/>The circus only performed on every full moon, and was never in the same spot. Only few knew where it was, including the royal family.<br/>	Tonight we set up the circus grounds nearby mountains, which overlooked the springs of the fire nation, curling with steam. I would most definitely be getting into those warm waters after the circus was done to unwind from the day. But I couldn’t think about that now, not while the tent was damn-near impossible to put up. Two of the strongmen were pulling on either end, and two firebenders on the other ends trying to lift it with small flames. But it was hopeless. <br/>	I go into my own tent, preparing my setup. I unfold my table and velvet chairs, worn out and faded from use. They were my mother’s before they were mine, and you could tell. There were wine and grass stains on them that were too difficult to rub out, and some of the golden tassels had come undone on one. That was the one I used--I didn’t need anybody seeing that.<br/>	Then came the crystal ball and incense holder--both were relatively new. I couldn’t get rid of my mother’s old tarot cloth, though, a black and gold piece with the fire nation symbol on either end that hung off the table, and the inscription, trust your intuition in fire nation script. This cloth was the least tattered of all of the pieces my mother left behind after she passed away. She knew I had the gift of divination as soon as I was born, and taught me everything she knew, while my father taught me firebending. <br/>	She also left me her deck, the only other piece in perfect condition. The old box had been discarded I’d assumed, since it was now kept in a small silk bag. I only used this deck for special readings, or when I had a hard time connecting with a client. Usually I used the deck that was gifted to me by Ty Lee, after she visited the Northern Water Kingdom. I told her I couldn’t accept it, that it felt wrong considering what the fire nation did to them, but I accepted it anyway. It was a gift, after all, and the only deck that wasn’t fussy with me. Not to mention, the art was beautiful, too. I set that on my end of the table, and begin lighting the fat pillar candles on each of the four corners, and then the chandelier in the middle of the tent, the room glowing a warm red now.<br/>	“Looks great.”<br/>	I jump at the voice and immediately a knife is in my hand, but I realize it's only Ty Lee. I sheath it back into my belt. “How’s the main tent coming along?” I ask, trying to ignore the fact that she saw me damn near pull a knife on her.<br/>	“Well, it’s finally up.” She puts a hand on her hip and looks over at the dark corner of the tent, where all my bags are sitting for the time being. “What are you wearing tonight?”<br/>	“Probably the usual two piece. Why?” <br/>	Ty Lee was biting on her nails as she said, “The royal family’s coming tonight. I haven’t seen Azula in years…”<br/>	“Oh?”<br/>	“Yeah, so boss told us to dress our best. Maybe bring out that white two piece with the puffy sleeves. It makes you look great.” She smiles, and I smile back because it's so goddamn contagious. If I wasn’t so hung up on the now-banished prince, I would be dating her by now. “I just wanted to warn you about that. And no, Zuko won’t be coming, obviously.”<br/>	“Why would I care whether or not he’s coming?” I ask a little too harshly. I sound like Azula. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out that way.”<br/>	“It’s fine, I grew up next to Azula.” It’s like she can read my mind. She sits down in the seat thats adjacent to mine, and folds her hands. “Now, do a reading on me.”<br/>	“Lee, you know what happened last time.”<br/>	She rolled her eyes and scoffed, “I know, I know. Stop being so scared of doing readings on me, it was one time.” I can see in her eyes that she’s ready and better from the last incident. So I sit down across from her, and open my mother’s deck, cool and familiar in my hands.<br/>	The edges are frayed and the pictures are faded, but I still feel such a connection with them that I have to use them. Not to mention they were a gift, and using them on Ty Lee meant that hopefully my mother’s energy would shield her from any harm. I hoped.<br/>	I begin shuffling one card over the other, and the energy mixes and mingles in my hands, until it feels right to split the deck into three. I flip each of the cards over. The first one is an image of a young boy and girl frolicking in the grass, the boy holding his cup toward the girl with six other cups surrounding them, filled to the brim with flowers. “Six of Cups is meant to represent childhood memories and innocence, but to me it feels like reunion.”<br/>	“Azula.” Ty Lee smiles to herself. “Keep going.”<br/>	The second card is a burning tower with a sun rising over it, a giant eye overlooking it like a god about to create chaos. I almost swipe the card away, but Ty Lee notices and kicks my shin. “Whatever it is, I can handle it. Don’t worry.”<br/>	I nod. “The Tower is about sudden upheaval and disaster. Don’t get too caught up in seeing Azula again because it might mean something you might not be ready for. She might even put you in grave danger, so just watch your back. For my sake.” I blink, looking at the card again. “It could also mean an awakening of emotions.”<br/>	Ty Lee blushed. “Alright, what’s the last card?”<br/>	I turn it over, and see a hand firmly grasping a wand, a crown of fire around the tip. “Ace of Wands. New opportunity and ambition. It represents fire, you know, so maybe it means to go on a mission of sorts with the fire nation or for them?”<br/>	“Ugh. Ew. I’m happy here and I don’t see myself leaving anytime soon.”<br/>	“I feel that,” I say, and begin putting away my cards. “You okay?”<br/>	She nods, and stands, “I gotta get warmed up. Plus I promised Lee that I’d watch his animals for him while he goes to the market.”<br/>	“Alright. Be safe.”<br/>	“You know I will.”<br/>	As soon as she leaves I feel the absence of her energy, and it's frightening to be alone. </p><p>The gates for the circus opens, and I’m dressed in my best clothes. White puffy pants made from velvet and silk, and a top that shows off my midriff made of the same material. The sleeves are puffed and clear, showing off the tattoo that curls down my arm like a snake. Ty Lee fashioned my hair into a braid, adjusting a gold band into it. I looked like royalty.<br/>	Everybody must have heard the rumour too that the royals were stopping by, because everyone had dressed their best. I knew that I had to go see Ty Lee’s show tonight. She’d probably perform her best. But for now, I sat in my tent, waiting for someone to show up.<br/>	A few people walked by munching on fire flakes and holding onto torches that looked like mini fireworks. I basked in the familiar and peaceful sounds of the crowd, and watched as faces passed by. Throughout the night people filed in and out--some girls wanting love readings, of course, and being mildly disappointed when I only gave them guidance and not a mere prediction into what their spouses would look like. Some warrior boys curious about what they should do during swordfighting to make them better. A husband and wife asking about when they’ll have their next child. It was all so very slow.<br/>	Then the bell rang for the main tent to begin their show and I tied the knot around my tent, and put a sign telling patrons that I’d be back in a bit, though I doubt anybody would come by. I move the curtains out of the way into the back room, and I see everybody scrambling to finish their makeup and outfits. I trudge past them and look out into the main part of the tent, where I see Ty Lee climbing to get to the tightrope. And Princess Azula adjacent to her, sitting in a box that I never knew that we had made for royalty. <br/>	The spotlight is on Ty Lee, dressed in white and orange, the bottom part of her dress like a tulip upside down. She wore a golden headpiece and golden cuffs, two pieces I never knew she owned. She began to tumble and spin, and I watched as Azula made no facial expression, but whispered over to the boss. He nodded in agreement to everything she said, and faster than I could process, the net was on fire.<br/>	“Holy shit,” I say under my breath. “Azula’s going to kill her.”<br/>	“Aren’t they friends?” Muna asks, unphased by the fire. Not surprising, considering she’s a flamethrower.<br/>	“They have history.” I bite my nails, anxious for Ty Lee. She’ll make it. She always does. I can see the sweat beading off of her forehead and her look of panic in her eyes, but she lands all of her flips and twists. Just as I knew she would. Finally she makes it to the other end and holds up her arms in victory, but Azula is scowling. <br/>	“What a crazy bitch,” Muna whispers to me. I nod in agreement, for the fear that she has super hearing and somehow managed to hear me. <br/>	Ty Lee comes racing to the back, smiling despite the danger she was just put in. “That was crazy.”<br/>	“She almost killed you!” <br/>	“And? I was fine, wasn’t I?”<br/>	Fair enough. When I look back out to the box, Azula is gone, and for a moment I panic for some reason. But then she’s walking toward me--no, the back room of the circus--flanked by two guards. Good god, she’s going to kill Ty Lee. <br/>	I stay calm as she walks by, bowing my head, and everybody else follows suit, though she barely acknowledges us. Unsurprising for the princess of the fire nation. Then the chatter begins again, and Azula is long gone into the crowd of circus people. I try not to worry too much about Ty Lee as I continue to watch the show.</p><p>Thankfully it ends quickly, because my bones are crawling out of my skin and I need to distract myself with a reading. Whether it's on me or on someone else, I don’t care.<br/>	I notice when I get to my tent that someone is waiting for me to get back. He is taller than me and for a moment I panic again because he’s wearing a hood and I can’t see his face. But then I remember the knives hidden in my belt, in my braid, and between my breasts. Not to mention, the ones stuck underneath the table and chairs. I don’t know why I worry myself so much with knives--I have all the power I need within me. <br/>	“Hello,” I say with a slight smile. “Are you here to get a reading?”<br/>	He cocks his head. “Are you Lemah?”<br/>	My heart jolts at not only how young his voice sounds, but at my mother’s name. “No, I’m her daughter.” I untie the rope to get into my tent, and hold the curtain open for him. “I took over for her once she passed.”<br/>	“How long ago did she pass away?”<br/>	“So many questions.” I grin, and he doesn’t reply, he just walks through into the tent and takes a seat.<br/>	“It looks the same.”<br/>	“How old are you, anyway?”<br/>	“So many questions.” I can hear the grin in his voice, despite his darkened face. I almost reach to strangle him. I now realize how infuriating my own sarcasm can be, and it seems as though I’ve met my match. “I just wanted a follow up reading, your mother had given me one three years ago but I doubt you know anything about it.”<br/>	There were her notebooks, but I didn’t mention that. “I’m sorry, I don’t. But I can try to channel some of her old messages and bounce off of those. Or we can start a fresh slate.” <br/>	“I like the latter.” <br/>	I grin at him in agreement, and begin to shuffle, one card over the other. I’m using my mother’s deck, and he definitely notices because something inside of him relaxes. Three cards fall out, and I assume they’re from Ty Lee’s reading, but they’re telling me something different.<br/>	“It seems as though you went through some tough times these past three years,” I say, observing the cards. Eight of Wands, as well as Five of Wands. “A big disagreement with someone close to you, and then you travelled somewhere to find yourself. Or maybe someone.” I shrug, and out falls the Nine of Swords. Fuck. “You’ve had trouble living down what happened, you’re scarred and it’s difficult to not think about it.”<br/>	He doesn’t sound scared or upset, and I don’t feel any of his emotions wavering. “Makes sense,” is all he says. I continue to shuffle, hoping I can find some new messages--some that are positive. <br/>A card falls out of the deck, a man overlooking a valley, holding onto a wand and two other ones on either side of him. “It seems like you’re doing a lot of inner reflection and travelling, though you’re not sure what you’re going to find.” I realize I’m shuffling like my mother, but I keep going--something inside of me tells me to keep going.<br/>	Two more cards fall out. The Hermit and then Three of Cups. “It’s weird, because I see you’re alone a lot, but also that friends are coming for you very soon to help you on your journey.” Seven of Cups comes out next. “You are going to be tempted by many choices in the next few months, but I assure you, if you follow your heart things will turn out for the good. You have to make your own destiny.” <br/>	I shuffle for a few seconds until the King of Cups is staring back at me. I look down at it and cock my head, confused. “By chance, do you have a father figure in your life?”<br/>	“Yes.”<br/>	A message suddenly shoots into my mind, like a bee zooming by. “He misses you very much, and he’s always thinking about you.” <br/>	“How do you know that?”<br/>	“I just do.” I keep shuffling. “Would you like to keep going?”<br/>	“I’m not sure, I don’t have much on me.”<br/>	I wave my hand at him. “Don’t worry. You knew my mother.” He nods and bows thankfully, and for a moment I see a chin--clear of stubble, so young enough to be around my age, but also thin and frail, like he’s hungry. I ignore it, and continue, and more cards come to me. I decipher all the messages that came to me at once, and I realize who it is, but I don’t say anything.<br/>	“You are going to be tempted by illusion and ambition, but don’t let that taint your heart. You are going to hurt so many people if you do.” My hands skim over the cards, like they’re speaking to me. “If you choose the path of light, you’re going to help fulfill the destiny that you don’t even realize is your true path. Not only that, but you’ll be helping so many more people than you think.<br/>	“You have so many people that love you, even if you don’t see it. It seems like you have a mother figure that’s either distant or dead, and I’m sorry if she’s either of those things, I really am, but she loves you so much that she had to do what she did in order to protect you. I can sense that you’re not really close with your sibling, but just know that they’re going through so much more than you think. <br/>	“And...it seems like you’re going to be making many friends very soon. Friends that you may think unlikely, but they’ll accept you in with open arms. I can see one being reluctant, but the others will be happy to have you. You are a blessing in disguise.<br/>	“You are going to end all of the unhealthy family cycles in your life, and create a new one that will blossom into beautiful things like unity and peace.”<br/>	The tent goes silent for a moment, and I fear that I might have hurt his feelings. But he nods. “I understand. Thank you for your time.” He gets up to leave, and I don’t know why I say these next words but I do.<br/>	“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Fuck. Fucking idiot. I sigh, knowing I have to see this through now. “You look like you could use a hot meal.”<br/>	“I couldn’t, I should get going. There’s someone I don’t want to see here.”<br/>	Oh, I know. Me too. “Are you sure? We don’t even have to leave the tent.” I almost swallow the glass from the crystal ball to keep myself from talking. “Sorry, I don’t want to pressure you.”<br/>	“No, no you’re not. I’d love to I just don’t want to impose on anything or be seen by someone I don’t want to see.”<br/>	“I get it. It’s pretty much closing time anyway, I could get one of the Armadillo bears to bring food to the tent. I heard we’re having spicy noodles and roast duck, plus whatever vegetables Cook makes.” I poke my head out of the tent and whistle for the armadillo bears, and when one shows up, I tie a note to his back and ask him to go to cook. “That should do it.”<br/>	He was sitting in my seat now, admiring my mother’s deck. “This was hers, wasn’t it?” I nod in response and he looks at them, knowing wisely not to touch them. “You know, she told me that I was going to be the end of...a very important bloodline.”<br/>	“I don’t think she meant it that way. I think she meant it more in a way that you’re going to change the way that the next generation of your family thinks and lives. I think they mean that...you’re going to end the old bloodline and begin a new one. A better one.”<br/>	“But what if I can’t?”<br/>	I put a hand on his shoulder for comfort, and he surprisingly leans into it, his body warm and smelling like the outdoors. Maybe I’ll offer him my shower, too. <br/>	“Only you can create your destiny and life path. You are the destroyer of your own world and author of your fate.”<br/>	“You know, for your age you’re pretty wise.”<br/>	“So I’ve been told.” I grin at him, and I can see that he’s smiling back. “How did you find the circus, anyway?”<br/>	“I have my ways.”<br/>	“Ah, yes.” I nod. “I forgot that you’re all mysterious and broody.”<br/>	“The most.” The tent flaps open and the armadillo bears arrive with two platters on its back, along with a tray of tea. I’m fascinated at how balanced they are. I thank them, and they go on their merry way. <br/>	“If you want, you can take off your hood.” I remove the dome from my tray, and grin. “I know who you are.”<br/>	Zuko paused mid-air, and his energy changed within him, something sad and sinister. “How did you know it was me?” His voice is low and raspy.<br/>	“Your voice. The cards told me, too.” I bite my lip, anticipating for him to take off his hood. To see that face that I had been missing ever since he was banished. I couldn’t go to the Agni Kai, but I heard it was brutal. I wished I was there to say goodbye, though. “I missed you.”<br/>	“I...I’m sorry I left so abruptly like that.”<br/>	“We still have unfinished business, you know.”<br/>	I can see him take a deep breath, and he takes off his hood and I almost cry at the sight of his face. It's been burned on the right side, his ear now a nub on the side of his face and his right eye a milky white. <br/>	“What did they do to you?” is all I could ask, and I want to reach out and touch his scar but I can’t. He looks away from me, his hands still on his hood, and I place my hands over his. “What did he do to you?” I’ll kill him, I almost said.<br/>	“This is what I got for wanting peace instead of war. A thirteen year old boy who had his face burned off by his own father until I was half-blind and deaf in one ear.” He smiles bitterly. “I was a child.”<br/>	“I..I’m sorry.” A single tear falls down my face. “I wish this never happened to you and I wish that I did something to help. Or even to say goodbye.”<br/>	“There was nothing to do. And I did get your letter after I left.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, handing it to me. “I never let go of it, either.” I don’t realize that I’m crying until his calloused finger wipes away my tears. “I’ve been looking for the avatar, but I never, ever stopped looking for you. I didn’t even know I was looking for you until I found you tonight.” <br/>	“Oh, so you forgot about me?” I tease, but it’s no use because I’m still crying.<br/>	He rolls his eyes, understanding my sarcasm. “I’ve thought about you every night since I left. When I was on the boat, when I was in Ba Sing Se, when I was in the Kyoshi village. There are little pieces of you within everything and everywhere I go.”<br/>	There was a silence, but it wasn’t awkward. It was pregnant and comfortable, so much said but at the same time, there was nothing to be said. We eat in silence and I pick at my duck, it’s not my favourite but it’ll do. Zuko devours his food, and I almost want to give him the rest of my food. “Does the scar hurt?”<br/>	“Only a little. It gets dry and hurts when I sleep on it, but I have no other choice sometimes when I’m sleeping alone.”<br/>	“And your hair.” I run my hands through the shortest I’ve ever seen it. “What happened?”<br/>	“Had to cut it after I ran from the fire nation and became a criminal, basically.”<br/>	“What the fuck happened?”<br/>	He laughed. “I missed that mouth. But I’ll explain it all to you once we get out of here.”<br/>	I stand, the plate of food balancing on my lap now on the dirt ground. “I can’t leave.” I realize there’s food on the ground, and I can’t offer Zuko my leftovers. What a waste. I grumble and pace. “I’m happy here. Don’t get me wrong, I’d be happy with you, but...I can’t.”<br/>	“Why not? I think it's fate that brought us here.”<br/>	“Zuko…” I take a deep breath, and look up into his tawny eyes. “I can’t. I can’t just pack up and leave in the night, they’d kill me. Besides, your sister is here and if she sees us leaving together she’ll kill the both of us. You want to drag me into this?”<br/>	“No, I don’t. But...I want to catch up. I understand if you don’t want to come but I need someone like you by my side. You’re one of the most talented firebenders I know.”<br/>	I roll my eyes and think about what he was saying. “You know, you’ve got a way with flattery because I’m really considering it.”<br/>	“You are?”<br/>	“Yes, as long as you’re not trying to track down the avatar to kill him or whatever. I actually like the kid.”<br/>	“You’ve seen him?”<br/>	“Yeah, met his friend Sokka and then Aang came along and we got to talking. Cool guy.”<br/>	Zuko shook his head in disbelief, but looked at me, waiting for an answer. “So? What’s it going to be?”<br/>	I look at the tent, and then Zuko. If I leave, I’ll be leaving this behind as well as Ty Lee, but maybe that’s what I need. And Zuko...last time I saw him he was sobbing in his bed and trying to figure out what he was going to do. “All right, I’ll come.”<br/>	“You will?<br/>	“Yes, on one condition.” I walk over to him, so close that I can feel his breath on my forehead, and I grab him by the robes he’s wearing. “We start where we left off. But this time, we’re older and wiser, and we’re definitely more likely to last.”<br/>	He grins and before I know it, his lips are on mine. “Oh, we were always meant to last.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>